


Boundaries, Broken

by g0re_wh0re



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Body Horror, Bondage, Forced Feminization, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Scenting, Sexual Abuse, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0re_wh0re/pseuds/g0re_wh0re
Summary: When Lio Fotia is arrested by Freeze Force along with his generals, he expects to be tortured for the sake of crushing the remaining Burnish. Instead, he finds himself at the center of experiments too terrible to describe-- ones where no part of his body is private, inside or out, and they intend to change him irreversibly. Lio is an alpha, a born leader, a protector to his core... but maybe he won't be for much longer.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as they appear in the story. Buckle up, folks, this one's a long one.

Lio is cold.

No, not just because his flames are locked away, out of reach, but because this place completely lacks warmth. It’s like a vacuum, ever-greedy. It demands from him, and Lio is powerless to resist, to retain himself. It is hungry, and even when it has consumed Lio from the inside out, it will never be satisfied.

Lio’s flames are nothing compared to it, flimsy and flickering as a meager candlelight. 

***

They separate Lio from the others when they’re arrested. They intend to break him, he figures. Interrogate him, maybe-- or more likely, just to crush his will, and the will of every other Burnish. Lio resolves as they drag him away that they will not succeed, that he will die before he becomes a weapon turned on his own people, no matter how much pain he must endure. Lio isn’t the important party here. 

A trio of guards escorts him from the cell with the other Burnish. Lio is silent as they take him to a different part of the building, to a different cell. It’s small, smaller than the one the group was held in, and it had one key difference: there was a big, metal table against one wall, like an examination table in a doctor’s office, except for the metal cuffs attached to it. They’re jumping right into the torture, then. Lio would have thought they’d make him stew in isolation for a little while first.

Something clamps tight and cold around his throat. A collar, heavy and icy. It’s like his cuffs; it holds his flames at bay. His cuffs come off with a hiss and rough, gloved hands strip him of his clothes, leaving him even colder than he was before, shivering hard. Predictably, Lio is forced down onto the table, his struggles weak without his fire to back him up. He hisses and curses as the restraints close around his wrists, his ankles, his forehead. He can’t move except to shudder with cold spasms. His teeth clack. Spread out as he is, he can imagine he won’t retain feeling in his hands or feet for long.

The guards stand back and consider their work, smug. “Lookie here,” one croons, stepping forward and looming over Lio with a wicked grin. “The big bad leader ain’t so big and bad now, is he?” He chuckles as if he’d said something funny and reaches out to tug at one of Lio’s nipples, dragging his hand roughly down his chest. Cruel fingers pinch at his flaccid penis. The acrid stench of excited alpha, muted by the cold but bolstered by the thug’s playing, permeates the room. Emboldened, the other two guards close in on the table as well, their hands touching and pulling and smacking. Lio squirms, hisses and spits, trying to jerk away from them but he has nowhere to go. 

They’re interrupted by a single knock at the door, which opens only a moment after, giving the alphas no time to back away before a woman in a lab coat enters the small room. With all five of them, it’s started to get a little crowded. She looks annoyed when she notices the smell. With her, she has an IV stand and all the fixings to implement it, pristinely packaged. “Hands off my patient,” she huffs, shouldering them aside despite her smaller stature and the way they tower over her. “Leave us, you’ll know when you’re needed again.”

Amazingly, the guards obey, pinning Lio with parting hungry gazes before filing out the cell door. It closes with finality behind them, and Lio can breathe again. He’s grateful. The scientist doesn’t seem to be sympathetic to his plight, though. She doesn’t speak to him except to instruct him sardonically not to move as she ties a rubber strip around his arm tightly, wiping the crook of his elbow with an alcohol swab. He hisses and tries to twist away, but her grip is unyielding, nails digging into his skin mercilessly. Lio grunts and squeezes his eyes shut when the needle pierces his skin. She presses medical tape over the site, then connects the end of the tube to the bag hanging from the IV stand. She pats his arm.

The liquid, when it drips under his skin, is colder than the icy prison. It freezes him from the inside out, starting from the crook of his elbow, spreading through him with every pump of his heart. Lio screams. The door clunks shut after the scientist as she leaves. 

***

Lio doesn’t know how much time passes. Hours, probably, but not days, before the cell door opens again. It’s not a guard this time, nor a scientist. It’s a man in a crisp white uniform, his blue hair formed into large spikes. He’s smiling. 

Lio recognizes him. Galo Thymos is Kray Foresight’s most beloved pet, at least, most beloved by the public. The Burnish narrows his eyes at Galo as he closes the door behind him. They gave Galo something before he came in, Lio can tell-- his scent is amplified, filling the room easily, and Lio is getting really tired of being surrounded by these alpha scents. 

“Lio Fotia,” he greets with a winning smile, clapping his hands together. “It’s so exciting to meet you; all those lab coats have been buzzing about getting their hands on you for a while now, you know?”

“What does that mean.” Lio hisses through chattering teeth, glaring as effectively as he can when he can’t lift his head. “What have you done to me??”

“Ooh, so feisty! I knew you wouldn’t let me down, Lio.” Galo came closer and his hand cupped Lio’s face, examining him closely, pinching his jaw between thumb and forefinger and forcing his mouth open. He’s strong, just as strong as the guards. Lio bares his teeth; it’s an empty threat. He still can’t move. “You’re even prettier up close. You look more like an omega than an alpha anyway, don’t you? You were made for this!”

Lio’s heart stops in his chest as the shape of what Galo is suggesting forms in his mind. “What?” he whispers. “No.”

“Oh, you’re smart, too. I hope they keep that!” Galo chuckles and pinches Lio’s cheek, blood rising to it in a flush. “That’s right, Burnish, lately we’ve been working on this really cool procedure-- I don’t know all the details, it’s pretty complicated-- but it’ll take your cute little alpha body and make you an omega, like you were always meant to be. Isn’t that fun? I think it’s cool.”

Lio’s eyes are wide. It can’t be true… can it? It’s entirely unprecedented. He doesn’t have the right hormones, or body parts-- hell, even the right _instincts_ , their _brains_ are wired differently-- but Galo seems confident. “No!” he insists, straining at his bonds once again, though he’d given that up a while ago. “Please…”

“There’s no need to be like that, Lio!” Galo gasps, and he actually puts his fucking hand over his mouth, like he’s genuinely shocked at Lio’s behavior. He gives the IV tube a playful tug. “Besides, it’s already started. You just need to sit tight and let the docs work their magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for threads and updates: https://twitter.com/g0re_wh0re


	2. Chapter 2

Lio estimates that it’s about a day before the lab coat woman comes back with a bag to replace the empty one on the IV stand. She’s pretty, he thinks distantly; beautiful in a cold way, unlike this prison, which is only cold. Her hair is a cheery pink, and it doesn’t match the calculated, clinical way she looks at him. 

“...What are you going to do to me?” Lio asks in a voice that comes out smaller than he intends. She isn’t an alpha, but her presence fills the room like one nonetheless. He imagines that she must have had to get used to acting bigger than she is, when so many of the guards here are big and mean and alpha. He thinks, she wasn’t born like this. She adapted.

She barely spares him a glance. The old bag gets tucked into a pocket in her white coat, and she pulls out a pair of rubber gloves, donning them with a practiced motion. “I know Galo already told you what we are doing,” and it’s disheartening but it’s more than Lio expected. He presses on. He’s desperate. Maybe if he can sway her to his side…?

“But he didn’t tell me the details,” Lio protests, looking away as the drug starts to flow into him again. Whatever it is, he hasn’t experienced any obvious symptoms yet. “I mean, what exactly does this… procedure… entail?”

The scientist doesn’t answer him. Instead, she feels around his throat with her hands, which manage to be cold even compared to the frigid cell. Lio flinches violently, sensitive. She produces a stethoscope, and instructs him to breathe in when she presses the circular end of it to his lean chest. He obeys, sucking in a deep breath. Her gloved hands feel his ribs and then prod at his belly, watching for a sign of pain. He gives none.

Apparently satisfied with his physical condition, she moves on to his limp penis, holding the head between thumb and forefinger and examining it closely. Lio flushes red and squirms a little, uncomfortable from the prodding but mostly it’s the conditioned embarrassment of having someone critically look over his sex. She pins his dick to his belly and her other hand descends, feeling at his balls. That hand leaves for a moment, before he hears the pop of a cap, and something making marks on him between his legs. He can’t watch, can’t see what she’s doing, can only stare at the pockmarked ceiling.

Finally, she breaks the silence. “We are going to remove the things that make you an alpha, and replace them with things that will make you an omega.” She sounds… intrigued. Like she doesn’t know yet how her experiment will work out, but either way, she’ll be happy to gather more data. Lio’s heart sinks; it seems like the chances of her becoming sympathetic to him are slim to none. “The first part is intense hormone treatments-- that’s what’s in the bag. The second part… well, it’ll be a few days. You’ll see.”

True to her word, the next few days are uneventful. A different scientist changes his bag, one with pale brown hair and a stud in the side of her nose; she never speaks to him. 

The first real symptom that Lio feels from his treatment is fever; partway through the third day, he breaks out in tremors, body seizing in fevered waves. It stops him from sleeping, which he’d been doing to pass the time before. Now, he stares at the door, the walls, the ceiling, and cries. The feeling of having control of his muscles wrested away from him is terrifying and overwhelming. 

They don’t pass.

He has plenty of time to dwell on the horrific reality of what’s happening to him as his body riots from the drugs. He wants to be sick when he thinks about all the things they could possibly do. No part of him will be unchanged when they’re done with him, he knows. His only hope is that the rest of the Burnish are still in their cell, untouched by the Foundation’s cruel scientific endeavors, wondering where Lio went. It will be hard for them without him, but… Lio believes in them. He has to.

***

Galo doesn’t visit again. Lio shakes for three days straight, and on the sixth day, he is finally still once more. After his bag change, in another part of the building, a pink-haired scientist smiles in delight as her assistant reports, “The subject is ready.”

***

“Congratulations, Mr. Fotia. You’re the first patient to make it this far into the process.” On the seventh day, Lio’s cell turns into an operating room. The pink-haired scientist-- Heris, he can finally read on her name tag-- is there in a mask and blue smock, as well as the same brunette that had been changing his bag the past few days. Shortly after they finish wheeling equipment into the cramped cell, there’s a knock on the door, and a familiar blue-headed idiot pokes his head into the cell. 

“Oh, good, you didn’t put him under yet!” He grins, like he’d hit the jackpot, and strolls into the room with his hands in his pockets. Lio stiffens-- if his scent had been obnoxious a few days ago, now it’s overwhelming, the only thing he can focus on. It hits him like a wave of nausea, makes him dizzy. Lio closes his eyes with a small groan.

Galo makes his way over to Lio’s table, still smiling. “Hey Lio! It’s good to see your cute face again. The doctors tell me you’re takin’ the treatment real good, that’s great news!” He pats Lio’s belly, and the contact makes _something_ in Lio’s head go haywire, his stomach lurching under the simple touch. “It’s been no fun being cooped up in here all alone, I bet. Don’t worry, after you recover from surgery, the really fun part happens! They were tellin’ me some of the stuff they have planned, and it sounds like a real blast.”

“Surgery?” Lio whispers, and upon second glance, all that equipment the scientists wheeled in makes more sense, as does their dress. He thinks about what Heris said before, about _removing things_ , and his heart stops in his chest. “Oh, god.”

Galo giggles, leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek. Lio is hit with a fresh wave of his scent, and combined with his terror, it makes him sick. “Oh man, that face you just made-- so cute! That’s such a good look on you, Lio, I could eat you up!”

“Galo, you can’t be in here while we’re operating,” Heris says, agitated by Galo’s boisterous demeanor. 

“Nonsense! The Gov told me I could hold his hand so he doesn’t get scared.”

Heris closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “There isn’t enough room in here for all of us,” she protests, though she already sounds defeated. Typically, if Galo wants something, he gets it.

“No way, I’ll just stay outta you guys’ way! It’ll be fine,” Galo insists, standing by Lio’s upper body and taking his bound hand as if to prove his point. Lio winces.

Heris gives up arguing with the buffoon and shakes her head, taking a syringe and the loose part of Lio’s IV tube. “He’ll be pretty out of it, soon.” She depresses the syringe slowly into Lio’s IV, lips pressed into a thin line. Panic rises in Lio’s chest suddenly, but soon enough, he’s too floaty to hold onto it.

“You’re not putting him under?” Galo questions, peering at Lio as his tense expression inevitably softens with the drugs. His voice sounds far away, underwater. 

“No, Kray wanted him to be awake for the procedure.”

The last thing Lio feels in his gut is the prick of an anaesthesia needle. Whatever it is, he thanks God that it’s perfectly strong. He can’t feel a thing except for dull pressure as they cut him open, and he can’t move his head to watch them, either. Time ebbs and flows and he stares at the ceiling and a pink-haired scientist whose beauty doesn’t match her cage takes him apart and puts him back together a changed man. Some of his blood pools on the table and reaches his upper back, where he can still feel it, but he can only observe it with a wavy detachment. Galo’s hand doesn’t leave his the entire time.

Lio genuinely has no idea how long he’s under the knife. Near the end of it, he falls asleep, exhausted from the effort of laying still and being drugged. 

***

When he wakes up, he feels groggy and bloated. There are bandages around his abdomen. He’s still lying on the table, though it’s been cleaned of his blood, thankfully. Galo is there, sitting in a chair beside his table, and he picks his head up from where he’d been resting on the edge of the platform when he hears Lio’s low groan. “You’re awake!” He grins, sitting up in his chair and scooting closer, eager as a puppy. “How do you feel? The anaesthetic worked, right? You didn’t _seem_ like you were in pain, but I know that stuff they gave you-- you probably wouldn’t even have twitched if they chopped your leg off without meds, on that stuff. But you shouldn’t have felt anything. Right?”

Lio is dizzy. He wishes he could turn his head and look at Galo, but he can hear the grin in his voice, and-- well, maybe he really doesn’t want to see Galo. “Right,” Lio agrees, faintly. It’s the truth. The only pain he knows is an ache in his belly, and his memory holds no recollection of pain during his surgery. Lio hates it, but he’s grateful. Grateful for that tiny shred of kindness. 

“That’s great! Hey, guess what? They said I could take you out of here when you recover. You’ll get a new cell, one in a warmer part of the building. How does that sound?”

Lio feels numb, shell-shocked. He doesn’t _feel_ much different… he doesn’t think. “What exactly did they do to me?” He whispers, swallowing. Galo giggles. 

“I don’t wanna ruin the surprise. They said I could play when your bandages come off, though! I’m so excited. Just rest up and get better. Remember, the sooner you can be moved, the sooner I can get you outta here!”

***

Lio only realizes after Galo leaves why that interaction had seemed different from their previous ones. His scent had been different-- smoky and woodsy, a little sweet, but not nearly as overwhelming as it had been before. Whatever they gave him to amplify it must have worn off in the time Lio was being operated on.

***

Though Galo had seemed excited to move Lio soon, the time he spends waiting for his stitches to heal is the longest time he spends in the prison-- both in reality and in his head, because the minutes stretch on as his imagination comes up with an endless list of terrifying possibilities of what will await him when they take his bandages off. He doesn’t even want to give them words, make them any more real than they already are. His fevers are gone, but he still cries often, overwhelmed with despair. A dark part of him wishes he hadn’t lived this long, because he can already feel himself changed, unsettled, and it touches an instinctive horror deep in his psyche. He’s been violated in a way he can’t describe, isn’t even allowed to know the extent of. The cold mocks him, settles into his bones, and consumes another piece of him.

***

Finally, finally, Heris comes to remove his bandages. He guesses that his stitches were the absorbing kind, because she doesn’t have to remove them. She does, however, remove his IV-- and it hurts like hell; it was left in far too long, Lio knows. “Galo will be here soon to take you to your new room,” she tells him. She briefly examines between his legs, but Lio can’t make sense of the touch input he’s receiving. Something down there has changed drastically. He can’t tell how, exactly.

She looks proud of her work.

“You are going to make a fine omega, Lio Fotia.” It’s a promise.

Galo comes in only moments after she leaves, and he’s his usual bubbly self as he undoes Lio’s restraints. He allows Lio to stretch slowly, restoring the long-lost blood flow in his limbs, his arms and legs assaulted with vicious pins and needles. It’s okay. It means they’re still there, and Lio is still alive. He sits up on the table for the first time in weeks. Arms and legs free, movement restored, Lio realizes slowly that he can finally find out what the doctors did to his sex.

Galo is leaning in close, slotting himself between Lio’s legs, which are dangling off the side of the table. His hands are on either side of Lio. Boxing him in. Lio realizes that his eyes are just as bright blue as his hair, and they shine at him excitedly now. “Here,” he murmurs, intimate; he takes Lio’s small hand in his big one and it’s _warm_ and he smells _good_ and Lio doesn’t know what’s happening when his hand is guided between his legs and he feels…  
Lips. A modest labia. And his dick, a tiny, soft image of what it was before, perched at the crown of his new slit like a big clit. His heart beats fast, and he thinks it’s because Galo’s hand is so close, warm around his own as he feels numbly. Lio didn’t know it was possible for his own body to feel so foreign to him. Galo’s mouth is by his ear, and his hand guides Lio’s up to his belly next, where there’s an incision scar-- and a little pouch. “And in here, a womb, for bearing children with.”

It horrifies him. But, sickeningly, there’s a part of Lio that purrs in response, and it’s the same part of him that wants to drink up more of Galo’s heady scent. He feels warm between his legs, and Galo gasps.

“Lio, is this for me?” He gasps, as if Lio had gotten him a present, when he drags a thick finger between Lio’s new folds and it comes back wet. Lio whimpers.

“Stop,” he whispers. He’s been doing a lot of that lately, he realizes. Whispering. As if they’d taken his voice from him too, along with his fire, and now his manhood. 

Galo frowns, anger flashing for a second in his eyes, before he makes a sympathetic expression. “Aw, I bet you’re still sore, right? It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll be ready to play with me soon. And getting out of this cold will help! Come on, your new cell is ready now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for threads and updates: https://twitter.com/g0re_wh0re


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to your new home!" Galo croons when he unlocks a door in a new part of the building, a _warm_ part of the building. He grins and shoves Lio forward from behind, causing him to stumble and fall, his weak legs scrambling beneath him. He hits the ground with a cry as his teeth slam together. His leg aches sharply where he twisted it oddly trying in vain to catch himself. 

He'd been marched through the building every bit as devoid of clothes as he'd been when his bandages had been removed. He'd felt every stare, heard every appreciative murmur, seen every double-take and second glance. He’d tried to stoop and hide his body from the onlookers, but Galo introduced to him a previously unknown function of the collar around his neck: at the alpha's whim, it buzzed with painful electricity, making Lio stumble and seize up. He’d walked a little straighter after that, despite the hot shame coursing through him.

Now, Lio slowly gets to his feet under Galo's expectant gaze, surveying the room he'd been painfully introduced to. It's the same size of his old cell, give or take, but instead of a metal table there is a thin cot in one corner. On the far wall, there is a set of metal shackles. The chains are short; Lio would probably only barely be able to lay on the cot, unless he laid on the edge and on his side. 

"Well? Do you like it?" Galo asks cheerfully, closing the door behind them. Suddenly, the room feels too small. He remembers just moments ago, when anger had contorted Galo's expression-- Lio had denied him. The Burnish knows that he's expected to say something, expected to play along, expected to act like he's grateful, but…

He is grateful. It makes tears spring to his eyes. He _shouldn't_ be grateful. Shouldn't want to show his gratitude. To roll over, expose his belly, keen for the alpha. But god, he is, and he wants to.

Lio takes too long to respond. Galo growls and reaches out, his meaty hand grabbing a fistful of Lio's light hair, pulling him up onto the tips of his toes. He can't see the alpha's face, but he smells like poison-- acrid, burning anger fills Lio's lungs, like nothing he's ever smelled before. His scalp aching, Lio scrambles to move his legs in accordance as Galo marches him to the cot and throws him down. 

Lio is dizzy. He doesn't have a chance to gather his bearings, much less right himself, before those big hands are grabbing at him again; this time, Galo manhandles his hips, dragging his ass into the air, propping his lower half up on his trembling knees. A weight settles over him. Galo's clothed hips grind against his bare ass, and the chafe of the fabric makes his pale skin pink and irritated. 

He's hard, Lio can tell even though his neatly ironed uniform pants. 

"You're going to learn some respect, Lio," Galo's voice rumbles in his ear. His breath is hot, and commanding, and it makes Lio dizzier. "When I ask you a question, _omega_ , I expect you to answer it. Do you understand?"

Lio doesn't want to answer.

"Yes," he whispers, face pressed into the threadbare cot. 

"Yes, what?"

"...yes, alpha."

***

Lio is left to his thoughts until a few hours later. It's just long enough for him to agonize over the last exchange with Galo-- the way cold fear had washed over him when he was shoved down, the way Galo's undeniably _alpha_ scent had made him dizzy, the way something clicked into place inside of him when he was addressed like that-- _omega._ Galo's voice echoes in his head. 

Omega.

Omega.

Omega.

And his response. _Yes, alpha._ As natural as can be. Like the words slipped out before Lio could even think about them. 

Maybe this genetic wiring exists in everyone, Lio reasons. They didn't plant something new in him, they simply woke something up. Somehow, it's an easier pill to swallow. Makes it so that he doesn't have to face the reality of his forceful rearrangement of parts, inside and out. 

It's a thin illusion. Lio can lie to himself, but not for long.

His brooding is interrupted when the door of his new cell bangs open yet again. It isn't Galo this time, but a guard. He's carrying a tray of food. He smirks at Lio, drops the tray on the floor, and leaves. 

Apparently they want him to eat solid foods now. Makes sense, seeing as how his IV is gone. Lio sees no point in a hunger strike. He's starving, after all, and he doesn't want to go back to the cold place he came from. 

There's just one problem: Lio's shackles stop him short of reaching the tray. Even when he gets on his knees and tries to crawl over, he yanks unpleasantly on the chains in the process. The Burnish grunts in frustration and frowns hard at the tray, as if he could guilt it into moving closer. It doesn't work. Eventually, he gives up and crawls back to the cot to lay down. Standing takes too much energy right now. Maybe the guard would take pity on him next time he came to bring food.

***

The next time the door opens, Lio is asleep, curled up around himself on the cot. He wakes quickly, though, at a booming voice filling his cell.

"Lio! You didn't eat your dinner?" It's Galo. He's looking down at the tray on the floor, cold food settled in it. Lio groans lowly as he wakes, blinking his eyes open blearily. He's been sleeping too much, lately, and waking up has become a chore. Luckily, Galo doesn't seem to be looking for an answer this time.

"Well, you're going to need lots of energy for today, so I'll go get you some breakfast. But I won't double feed you again, so don't let this happen a second time, okay?"

"I understand," Lio mumbles. Galo doesn't seem to realize the predicament Lio ran into, but he's unwilling to protest. 

He refuses to analyze that.

Galo seems pleased, at least. 

Returning with food only takes a few minutes. Lio uses the time to sit up and stretch, scooting closer to the mount for his chains so he can have more range of motion. Galo returns when he has his arms locked behind his head, and he hastily lowers them, lowering his head. Instinct. Lio bites his tongue.

"Apparently I need to make sure you eat, so I'll just feed you." Galo announces.

He does just that. Lio has no strength to fight or protest as Galo sits him on his lap, using a plastic fork to feed him bits of eggs made from a bottle; sad-tasting, grey-ish blueberries; and dry toast. Finally, he instructs Lio to tilt his head back, and tips a carton of skim milk past his lips slowly. 

Lio tries to ignore the look Galo gave him, dark and heady. His dick is stirring in his slacks, pressing into Lio's backside, worked up from feeding the Burnish. It makes Lio's gut twist. What kind of sick weirdo got off on that?

At least he isn't angry anymore. His pleased scent soothes Lio's nerves. 

"Good omega," he praises when the food is all eaten, and Lio shudders, bowing his head. His stomach is full for the first time in weeks, and it feels good, warm, just like Galo's words. Like this, Lio can’t reach the fear he’d felt before; it can’t touch him. That in and of itself will be frightening when Lio is alone again. For now, though, he can only submit.

***

Galo holds him for an indeterminate amount of time. Lio just _exists_ in that spot, not able to worry or think, like his brain is scrambled by Galo’s presence. It isn’t a bad feeling. It must come to an end at some point, though, and when that point comes Galo produces a remote and uses it to unlock Lio’s shackles. The Burnish only realizes how heavy the metal was when his hands and feet are free of the solid metal again, Galo indulgently rubbing his wrists in his much larger hands, gloved in pristine white just like the rest of him. His fingers rub delicately over Lio’s scent glands there, and a pang of warmth shoots through the Burnish, leaving him tingly and boneless. He only realizes that he made a cooing noise of approval several moments after the sound left his lips. Did he do that? He must have, it certainly wasn’t the alpha…

“Mmh, I don’t want to let you go,” Galo sighs, lifting Lio’s small hand and pressing a kiss to the inside of his thin wrist. Compared to Galo’s broad hands and arms corded with thick muscle, Lio looked like a doll, delicate and dainty. Easily broken. “But I don’t think I have a choice on this one.”

He stands Lio up on his feet and holds him until he finds his footing, then stands as well.

“Well, try to enjoy it at least. Someday, you’ll have to tell me what all this transition stuff was like. I think it’s so interesting!” Galo’s momentarily somber mood is replaced with a bright smile, like a kid pleased to have caught a new bug to examine. “Soon, I’ll have you all to myself.”

A growing part of Lio thinks that that doesn’t sound so bad.

***

Lio’s foggy brain couldn’t process the implications of _try to enjoy it at least_ , but they become more clear when he’s led to yet another unfamiliar room. This one contains a downright medieval contraption featuring dreaded metal restraints for his whole body. Galo steps back and lets a guard manhandle Lio over the hard bench. Lio closes his eyes and wails in alarm-- not because he’s being pushed mercilessly into the ungiving restraints, no, but

an alpha is touching him, marking him with scent, and it’s not Galo, not his alpha, not right.

“Shut up, you dumb bitch.” The guard laughs cruelly and shoves Lio’s head down, latching his fire collar to a ring to hold his head in place. For perhaps the first time since he’s been here, Lio struggles with all his strength as unfamiliar hands force his body to bend, to submit. The arrangement of the shackles cleverly force his thin back into a deep arch, his ass up and legs spread in a traditional omega presentation pose. Hot tears well up in Lio’s eyes, clinging to his pale lashes-- he’s overwhelmed, confused by the panicked feelings blooming in his chest, the way it feels like the world is crumbling around him. 

He can still smell Galo in the room, though the alpha is behind him. “Galo…” Lio whimpers, trying in vain to crane his head. “Please, don’t let him…”

Galo leaves without a word. Lio cries as the door shuts.

It seems that the guard isn’t done trussing Lio up; after he’s bound in place, rough hands fit a cage-like bridle over his head, dense leather covering his eyes. A ring gag slots between his teeth and forces his jaw open. Delirious, Lio offers little resistance as the whole thing snaps shut at the nape of his neck. The stench of alpha arousal permeates the room and Lio can feel the man’s eyes on him, regarding his work, appraising Lio’s body presented for the taking.

“Get comfy, omega,” he chuckles meanly. “This is gonna be your home for a while.”

Lio hears the crinkle of plastic, the popping of a cap, and the pinch of a needle in his thigh makes him yelp. The sound is oddly choked off by the gag as Lio reflexively tries to close his mouth around the unforgiving metal again. Whatever the alpha injects into him burns all the way.

“I’ll be back soon, baby.”

***

Time ebbs and flows and blurs into itself as the drug ravages Lio’s body. He becomes flushed, hyperaware of where his bondage touches his flesh, of the aching angle his neck is at, of his hair pressed into his face by the straps of the bridle. His breath comes in shallow pants as he becomes heated, too warm despite his state of undress, drool dripping thickly from his open mouth and pooling on the floor beneath him. More than anything, the heat centers between his spread legs. 

He’s slick in a place he’s never been slick before.

It’s like this that the group of alphas that enter his room find him, spaced out and drugged up, and though something in Lio recoils from their abrasive scents and hungry eyes, he’s too far gone for the protest to reach his limbs or his voice. He succumbs to the consuming heat that burns him more thoroughly than his flames ever did as rough hands cup him between his thighs, spreading his lips and peering at his most private place with twisted glee and cruel curiosity.

“He sure _looks_ like any old breeder,” one of them laughs, fingers prodding at his virgin hole, flushed pink and drooling slick. Lio shudders, twists in vain within his restraints, makes a few incomprehensible noises. His brain is scrambled and his reactions are base, instinctive, higher thought and function locked away behind the drugs. He is an animal, here, and the kings of the kingdom are going to put him in his place.

“Yeah, but I bet he doesn’t _feel_ like one,” another muses in response. Hands cup his thin ass, squeeze, spread his cheeks. A thumb brushes over his asshole. “You can’t just _make_ an omega cunt, stupid. Gotta be born to take knots, can’t just whore your way into it.”

“Whatever, a hole’s a hole. I’m gonna get my dick wet already.” The third voice sounds exasperated, impatient. Footsteps circle around to Lio’s front, and a hand grabs at his face, a thumb stroking over his swollen lips. There are more, Lio knows. Too many of them to count. They’re all hungry.

The tension in the room is almost as thick as the flesh pressed to Lio’s gagged-open mouth. Lio has no choice but to let it in, and the taste is salty and musky on his tongue as the alpha wastes no time in feeding Lio his cock. He squeezes his eyes shut behind the blindfold.

The alpha settles in, thrusts his hips evenly, filling Lio’s mouth and retreating in rhythm. The tension breaks and the other alphas overcome their shyness as two fingers plunge into Lio’s tight pussy, making him choke on the length invading his mouth. It’s terrible, unfamiliar and bitter scents overwhelming him as he can do nothing against the violation of his body, but the worst part is that there’s something instinctive about sitting there unmoving and _taking it_. Lio floats in a dreamy haze, control of his own body stolen from him along with his sight, his thought. Spit froths up around his lips as the man fucking his mouth gets greedier, steals more of his panting breath, takes from Lio more and more and more.

It isn’t long before the other alphas grow impatient as well, and fingers are replaced with a second cock. Lio’s eyes roll back into his skull as it breaches him, and despite the rejection of these strange alphas, it feels like a puzzle piece slotting into place. He’s full, and suddenly he doesn’t know how he ever survived being empty, and being stuffed with alpha cock feels a lot more like fulfilling his destiny than burning a city ever did.

The next hours pass by in a haze of demeaning chatter and flickering flames beneath Lio’s skin. Though the alpha fucking his mouth is the first to cum, slamming his hips forward and spilling his musky seed right down Lio’s throat, the ring gag is too small for him to shove his knot in. The first knot he takes is in his new cunt, now broken in and swollen, and it makes him cum so violently that he passes out from it as seed drools lazily from his useless prick. Despite his burning arousal, it doesn’t get hard, just lays soft and limp and dribbles a steady stream of white when Lio’s body vibrates with orgasm.

By the time he comes back around, there’s already a second pair of alphas pistoning in and out of his holes, and his skin burns with more than just arousal-- a pair of small scratches mark his back, the first tallies of many.

***

Eventually, the heat dies, and Lio is left cold yet again. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, or how many times he’s been fucked, split open on knots, filled with cum. His belly is full of it, bloated and pressing into the bench he’s bent over uncomfortably; it covers his face, his back, his thighs; it drools out of him in thick rivulets, from all his holes. Even his ass wasn’t spared, hole stretched and gaping and pretty pink with abuse. Left bereft, Lio feels empty; used and discarded, he can’t help but wish for the return of the heat. Now, as the haze finally leaves him, Lio is forced to face the reality of what just happened.

He can’t deny anymore what he is, what they’ve made him into. No alpha could gag and drool and take knot after knot like Lio just did, no matter what you drugged them with. The realization is black, bitter, vile as it rises in his stomach and poisons his lungs. It claims whatever Lio had left to give of himself, an event horizon which he is utterly powerless to escape. Shame and despair gnaw at his limbs right alongside the cold. The ache in his bound limbs doesn’t even chase it off. 

Galo comes for him. Lio knows it as soon as the door cracks open; Galo’s scent is imprinted on his mind permanently now. He wants to curl up, to hide, to cover his leaky, swollen holes so his alpha can’t see how Lio has betrayed him, if he couldn’t smell it. A dozen, two dozen alphas had had their way with Lio by the time the drugs wore off, and each one was another disgusting scent, inside and out of Lio. His body would never be clean again. Never be his own again.

Galo must be able to smell his shame, even underneath all the other unwelcome alpha scents. Despite his dismissive instruction earlier, his touch is soothing and gentle as he frees Lio of his bondage. Lio expects a biting remark, mockery like the other alphas maybe, or even a comment about his ravaged appearance; instead, Galo is quiet as he methodically undoes the restraints and finally removes Lio’s bridle, giving him his sight back, allowing him to close his jaw. His neck hurts where he’d been forced to crane it down, and his back aches from holding the exaggerated arched position for so long. As if Galo could read his mind, his gentle hands smooth down Lio’s back, rub the nape of his neck gently. 

Lio folds up in his arms like a paper doll and Galo holds him steady, a much-needed anchor. 

“Come on,” Galo murmurs after some time has passed. He doesn’t try to make Lio stand, just scoops him up into his arms, protective. It’s a little late, but Lio appreciates it anyway; it makes his omega brain croon. He doesn’t deserve gentleness, but his alpha is giving it anyway. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Lio is leaking on Galo’s perfect uniform, but he can’t bring himself to care as he’s cradled carefully and carried away from the room with the horrible bondage contraption. They don’t go back to his cell; instead, Galo takes him on an elevator and Lio blearily discovers yet another part of the building: the officials’ quarters. It’s unlike any other part of the prison Lio had seen, more like an upscale hotel than a containment facility. Galo must live here. They enter a room so steeped in the alpha’s scent that it makes him go boneless and fuzzy, Lio’s dramatic relaxation drawing a soft chuckle from Galo, like he’s a puppy doing something particularly endearing.

Lio is laid out on a bed, and Galo disappears for a moment, only to come back with a wet cloth. He cleans Lio carefully, wiping away the evidence of Lio’s disloyalty, tender and gentle. It makes Lio cry. Lio can’t tell why, just that _some_ emotion is welling up in him uncontrollably, overwhelming. His alpha shushes him and brushes away his tears.

“It’s alright, Lio,” he hums softly. “It’s over now, I’ve got you.”

Lio sniffles, turns his head into Galo’s hand and nuzzles it softly. The part of him that protests to his new behavior shrinks, grows quieter as Galo’s scent soothes Lio’s panic and fear. 

“Thank you, alpha…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for threads and updates: https://twitter.com/g0re_wh0re


End file.
